Yade
by arnyekmester
Summary: Severus Snape eltünt. Új bájital professzór Roxfortban.
1. Default Chapter

I. Fejezet

Hasító fájdalmat érzett a fejében, ahogy visszanyerte öntudatát. Úgy tűnt teste minden porcikája fájdalomtól lángol. Szája száraznak tűnt, mintha a forró nyári napon mérföldeket futott volna. Csakhogy itt nem volt forróság, hideg fuvallat nyalábolta testét. Szemeit lassan kinyitotta, szempilláit nehézkesen pillogtatta. Ében fekete szemei lassan visszanyerték fókuszukat. A felette elterülő sötét lombok körvonalai tisztán látszottak a hold fényében.

A látványtól a szívét hideg félelem fogta közre, lelki szemei előtt szörnyű fenevad, gyilkos karmokkal és fogakkal tornyosult fölé. A félelemtől testén remegés futott végig visszatérítve elméjét a rémképtől. Lelkét elöntötte a remény, ahogy távoli hangokat sodort felé a szél. Fejét a hang forrása felé fordítva, a sötétséget fürkészte. Szeme sarkából egy nem is oly távoli tábortűz fényére figyelt fel. Minden erejét összegyűjtve, mély lélegzetet vett, de fájdalom hasított meggyötört bordái közé.

"Segítség" kiáltotta, torka lángolt az erőfeszítéstől. Halk suttogás hagyta el ajkait "Segítség" és lassan mindent elnyelt a sötétség.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Jade, Gábriel az öreg jós tréfáján mosolygott, barna szemei örömtől táncoltak. Hosszú szén fekete haját a szemébe fújta a szél. Hírtelen a fülét megütötte egy elhaló hang. Rögtön felugrott, megpördült, pálcáját a hang irányába szegezve a sötétséget pásztázta.

"Cherche" egy gyenge, alig észlelhető jelet talált, megszaporázta lépteit. Átvágott a bokrok között, majd egy kis tisztásra érve egy gyermek testére bukkant. Felkapta a fiút, és a tábor felé rohant vele. A sötétben egy ismerős alak körvonalai tűnt fel.

"Gábriel, Gábriel siess. Szükségem van rád." Kiáltotta a karaván felé, az alak megszaporázta lépteit. Jade sötét barna szemei a karjában lévő gyermekre vándorolt. A fiú hófehér bőre tele volt horzsolássokkal, sebekkel és véraláfutásokkal. Merengéséből Gábriel hangja zökkentette ki.

"Ó, Istenem. Szegény gyermek." Diagnózis átokkal megvizsgálta a fiút. Majd Jade szemébe nézett és komoly, megnyugtató, de selymes hangon hozzátette "Vissza kell vinnünk a táborba, még nem túl késő."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Amikor ismét magához tért, melegség és biztonság érzett söpört végig rajta. Testét elhagyta a fájdalom és csak izmai ridegsége emlékezettet létezésükre. Szemeit kinyitva, egy meleg barna szempárral találta szemben magát.

"Lám, lám újra köztünk." Csendült egy lágy bársonyos hang, ami melegséggel öntötte el a szívét. A nő szén fekete hullámos haja, bársonyosan omlott le vállain. "Meg ijesztettél minket, kicsim." Fehér kezével kinyúlt, hogy elsöpörje a fiú szemébe lógó kosza, szénfekete tincset.

"Ki… ki vagy?" suttogta a kisfiú.

"Jade … És te?"

"Én Se… én nem ..nem emlékszem." Felelte remegő hangon, szeme sarkában könny gyűlt. Valahol mélyen érezte, tudta hogy nem szabad sírnia, de ezt a halk suttogó hangot, elnyelte a reménytelenség. Ében fekete szemeibe könny szökött, és hagyta, hogy szabadon hulljanak. Hirtelen meleg ölelésben találta magát, valaki lassan simogatta a hátát. Érezte, ahogy teste elernyed az ölelésben és életében először szabadon sírt.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Jade szívét szomorúság járta át. Az elmúlt pár napban, míg a fiú eszméletlen volt, kérdezősködött, de senki sem hiányolta ezt a kis fiút, senki nem kereste. Finoman simogatta a fiú hátát, hogy megnyugtassa. Lelki szemei előtt még mindig látta a szörnyű sebeket, amit a fiú viselt, sok örökre megmarad. Ha a kezét arra az alakra tudná tenni, kitekerné a nyakát. Milyen szörnyeteg tehetett ilyet ezzel a bájos gyermekkel, lágyan simogatta a fiú bársonyos fekete haját. 'Ez a drága gyermek eleget szenvedett, ha senkinek nem kell majd ő szárnyai, alá veszi.' Határozta el, az arcán egy forró könnycsepp gördül le. Érezte, ahogy kezében a kis test elernyed és nyugtalan álomba merült.

Halk léptek zaja verte fel, a fiút még mindig a kezében tartotta. Felnézett és az ajtóban Gábrielt pillantotta meg. Vörös ruháját a reggeli szellő fodrozta, ezüst haját kontyba fogta, turbánja kezében volt. Lágy mosoly ült ajkain, és gyengén a fejét rázta.

"Ő nem Péter, ugye tudod?"

Jade barna szeme elsötétült, ahogy szívében harag gyúlt a feltétezés hallatán és szomorúság is egyben, ahogy kis öccsére, Péterre gondolt. Fogai közt szűrte a szavakat.

"Tudom" sziszegte.

Gábriel elfintorodott, hátat fordított neki. Ahogy lassan elsétált, alig hallhatóan suttogta.

"Akkor jó. Szüksége lesz rád, jobban, mint gondolnád."

Jade az öreg boszorkány után nézett, ahogy az elvegyült a tábor reggeli forgatagában. Kezét akaratlanul is szorosabbra fogta a fiú körül.


	2. Chapter 2

Köszönet a reviewért, elismerem elég sokáig váratott ez a rész, de a következőre nem kell majd ilyen sokáig várni majd. Jó olvasást!

* * *

II. Fejezet

Jade figyelte a kisfiú minden lélegzetét tudta, hogy fölösleges, de nem tudta levenni tekintetét róla. A gyermek jól van, és pár napon belül teljesen meggyógyul. A kis horzsolások és sebek szinte már eltűntek, hála a gyógyító füvekből készített bájitalnak. Lágy mosoly jelent meg arcán. Ahogy a fiú ébredezni kezdett, a sötét fekete szempillák megremegtek egy kicsit majd a szén fekete szemek végül, előtűntek. Jade látta a gyerek zavart kissé riadt pillantását, ahogy álmából felkelve megpillantotta ismeretlen környezetet. A fiú rekedt suttogása épp hogy eljutott a füléig.

- "Hol?"

- "Tessék itt egy kis víz." - Jade óvatosan segített a fiúnak felülni, miközben jobbjával az éjjeli szekrényen pihenő vízzel telt pohár után nyúlt. - "Próbálj keveset mozogni, ha csak nem akarsz újra aludni?" - kérdezte játékosan. Örömmel látta a fiú még jobban elengedi magát és egy kicsit még el is pirult az incselkedésre. A fiú lassan bele ivott a vízbe.

- "Jade?" kérdezte kissé bizonytalanul a fiú. Jade először csak bólintott válaszképp, majd hozzá tette.

- "Remélem emlékszer, legutóbbi beszélgetésünkre?" - a fiú csak bólintott, arca elkomorodott egy pillanatra, majd Jade csokoládé barna szemeibe nézett és halkan félig kérdezve félig reménykedve válaszolt.

- "Azt mondtad, vigyázol majd rám?"

- "Ez így igaz." Jade kis szünetet tartott, majd hozzá tette. -" Eszedbe jutott esetleg a neved?" egyetlen válasza a gyerek nemleges fejrázása volt. - "Hát akkor nincs más hátra új nevet kell találnunk neked," Jade bátorítóan a fiúra mosolygott, aki cserébe vissza mosolygott rá." Mi legyen, mi legyen…mit szólsz például a Blackyhez."

- "Nem vagyok én kutya." Kiáltott a fiú, teljes méltósággal, amire egy 4 éves képes.

- Rendben, rendben. Ne harapd le a fejem, mindig is egy kis kutyára vágytam." Válaszolta viccelődve, de mikor a fiú durcásan hátat fordított neki, engesztelően hozzá tette. - "Csak vicceltem, ne haragudj." - fekete szemek végig mérték majd bólintott, jelezve, hogy elfogadta bocsánatkérést. - "Jó, mit szólsz a Moonhoz?" - csak egy felvont szemöldök volt a válasza, amelytől furcsán butának érezte magát, hogy lerázza magáról ezt a gondolatot Jade megvonta a vállát. - " Jó akkor mit szólsz az Angelhez?" - fiú morgott. - "Nicho, mint Nicholas" Fekete szemek pár másodpercig farkasszemet, néztek vele, majd lassan bólintott.

- "Nicho, szeretem a hangzását."

- "Hát akkor Nicho Rain üdvözöllek a családban." - Ölelésre kitárta a karjait, Nicho egy pillanatig nem mozdult majd hirtelen az ölébe vetette magát.

* * *

SSSSSSssssssSSSSSS

* * *

London sötét utcáit járva Remus Lupin az élet furcsaságain gondolkodott, az élet és halál dermesztő táncán. Ki dönti el ki hal meg és ki él tovább? Mi vagy ki dönt? Ahogy a járókelőket nézte, akik tudatlanok és gondtalanok a rájuk leselkedő veszélyekről mit sem tudva élik egyszeri hétköznapi életüket. Míg tőlük nem több mint egy utcányira, egy háztömbnyire egy véres háború folyik.

Remus olyan fáradt volt, minden szétesett, először Sirius majd Severus veszett oda. Az utolsó kettő abból az évfolyamból, amink minden tagja egyik vagy másik oldalon állt ebben a háborúban. Severus egyszer azt mondta, hogy olyanok vagyunk, mint egy kipusztulóban lévő különös állatfaj. És most már Severus sincs többé.

A Minisztériumi incidens után Severust hivatta a Voldemort és azóta nem tért vissza. Sokan, úgy hitték át állt a másik oldalra, vagy meghalt miközben a Rendnek kémkedett. A vitákat egy váratlan esemény vetett véget. Egy váratlan vallomás. A legutolsó embertől, akire a világos oldal számított. Lucius Malfoy, miután tisztára mosta a nevét, két nappal később megjelent Roxfortban. Elegáns ruháit vér és sár áztatta át, arca a szokásos rideg maszkbe burkolódzott, de a szemei fáradtságot és fájdalmat tükröztek. Valami megrázta őt, drasztikusabban, mint Azlkaban valaha is képes lett volna.

Amikor Dumbledor irodájába lépett csak két szót mondott, két végzetes szót, melyek még mindig Remus fülében csengtek.

- "Severus meghalt."

A bejelentést csend követe. Albus és Lucius farkas szemet néztek, nem volt szükségük szavakra, mindketten tudták valami megváltozott talán jobb vagy rosszabb irányba ebben senki sem volt teljesen biztos.

- "Isten hozott, Lucius." - Malfoy bólintott, és megszületett a fény új kéme.

Remus a felüljáró alatt eltűnő autók fényét figyelte. Torka összeszorult, meleg könnyek csordultak le az arcán. _'Viszlát Sirius, öreg barátom. Ég veled Severus.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**1 évvel később **

Nicho rohant a kis város emberekkel zsúfolt utcáin, haza felé tartott, kék farmernadrágja és szürke pólójában épp olyan mugglinak tűnt mind az emberek körülötte. A karaván amivel utaztak az elmúlt pár hónapban lassan tovább indul és maga mögött hagyja ezt a kis várost is. Lassan a vándor élet megszokottá vált számára, hiszen ez volt amire emlékezett egész életéből, néha rémálmok formájában a múlt elő kandikált sötét rejtekéből, de mire felébredt soha nem maradt meg több az álmokból, emlékekből, mint egy két ködös pillanat, elmosdott arcok, hangok és érzések.

Nem tudta ki volt ő az előtt hogy Jade magához vette, de nem is igazán akarta megtudni, az a kevés is amire emlékezett elég volt számára hogy hálát adjon az égnek és Merlinnek hogy megszabadította őt attól a pokoltól. A napok múlásával, Jade az édesanyává a karaván pedig az otthonává vált.

A karaván és annak lakói örömmel fogták be öt, és sajátjukként szerették, nem ítélkeztek felette. Bár mért tették volna, Ők akik az utat járták nem kívánatos személyek voltak a varázsló világban, squibek, vámpírok, vérfarkasok, manók és törpék. Mivel a világ aminek részévé születtek, nem fogadta be Őket, máshol keresték és találták meg az otthonuk. A mugglik közt, mutatványosként jó életet lettek. És most már ez a hely és életmód volt Nicho élete is.

Néha elgondolkozott, milyen lehet normális muggli vagy varázsló életet élni, de tudta hogy kevesebb, és szürkébb lenne az élete úgy. Ez nem azt jelentette hogy nem tanult meg mindent amit lehetett mindkét világról, csodás mesterei voltak. Jade megtanította neki a bájital készítés művészetét, Nicho úgy érezte hogy ezt az ágát a mágiának mintha mindig is ismerte volna, néha a kezei ösztönből mozdultak, és tökéletesen végezték el a megfelelő mozdulatot a pálcával vagy a késsel. Néha a nélkül hogy tényleg koncentrálna a receptek megelevenednek előtte, Jade szerint jó memóriája van, de Nicho tudta hogy ez nem volt teljesen igaz mert néha olyan dolgokat is tud amiket még sose tanult itt és nem csak bájitalból, átkok, és bűbájok.

Nem messze előtte megpillantotta a karaván egyik kocsiját és egy barna baglyot közelíteni az irányába. Összeráncolt a homlokát, a bagoly postát jelent a varázsló világból, de üzenetek többnyire csak rossz híreket hoztak, megszaporázta lépteit és remélte hogy most kivételesen nem rossz hír érkezik.

Ahogy kiderül később nem érkezett rossz hír, bár ki tudja , ahonnan nézi az ember. Jade meghívást kapott Roxfortba hogy ott tanítson bájitalt és készítse el egyik tanártársa részéra a vérfarkas főzetet. Nicho sok szépet halott már a kastélyról és annak csodáiról, de ugyan annyi rosszat is. Egymással háborúzó diákok, előítéletekkel teli tanárok és a háború ami a varázsló világot sújtja. A gonosz aki magát a Sötét Nagyúrnak hívja és elvetemült szolgái.

Mami megyünk Roxfortba? – kérdezte Nicho, Jade gondterheltnek tűnt és nem szolt egy szót se amióta meg kapta a levelet.

A pénz amit ajánlanak, több mint amennyit 2 év alatt tudnánk össze szedni, kosztot és lakrészt is kapnánk… - sóhajtott, Jade nem akart menni túl sok veszély leselkedett rájuk, ha elhagyják menedéküket, otthonukat, de a pénz nélkül nehezen tudnák ellátni a karaván szükségleteit, a bájital hozzá valók ára a háború alatt egyre nőtt, és itt lakok többsége rászorult valamely formájára. Ez nem volt igazán döntés. – Igen, megyünk.

Klassz

De te fiatal úr, nem jöhetsz

Mi?! Nem teheted ezt velem, Anya.

Hagy fejezzem be a mondandóm, nem jöhetsz úgy ahogy vagy. Szükséges lesz valami álca


End file.
